Stefan's flippped the switch With Commentary
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Stefan's flipped the switch- one of the worst Vampire Diaries fanfictions ever written... Written by yours truly, thank god my writing 'style' has changed and I have worked on my writing so it is much better now. Enjoy- or actually, hate this terrible fanfiction that my crazy mind came up with. Thank god it has commentary now... At least we can all laugh about it now.


**Hello!**

**I was bored as hell- had nothing else to do, and was rereading my old stories...**

**Thus, this story was born.**

**Enjoy, and try not to loose to many brain cells.**

**It is truly terrible...**

***Did not get the time to reread my commentary to check for mistakes- if there are any, could you please inform me?**

**K thx bye.***

* * *

Elena POV

I get out of my car and walk up to the boarding house. I pause for a second. Should I knock? **Well, that would be the nice thing to do. **No... ** Well fine, you don't have to be all pissy about it. **They could hear my car from a mile away. **Oh... I guess that makes more sense... **I walk inside the house... Scratch that. Mansion. I begin to look around momentarily before landing my eyes on a sofa. I begin to sit awkwardly on the overstuffed sofa as I see Stefan walking down the stairs that led to the rooms. "Elena!" he called out to me as he stood by the stairs keeping his distance while he looked angrily at me. "I told you to forget about me" He said, He thought she was here for him. "I'm here for Damon" I said almost in a whisper, looking everywhere but his eyes.** That acutally wasn't that badly written- 'I said in almost a whisper, looking everywhere but his eyes.' ** "Oh…." He said slowly. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I looked into his eyes to see the anger replaced with hurt. He was jealous... But I thought he didn't care? "Damon!" Stefan called out to the rooms. Damon appeared in the room looking tired.** Cool story bro. Didn't know vampire's could teleport...** When he saw Elena he instantly perked up. "What can I do for you Elena?" He said with a smirk. "I'm going to get a bite to eat." Stefan said in a blank emotionless voice. He headed out the door before disappearing outside. "So what _Do_ you want Elena?" He asked curiously. "Damon… I just.. I.. I shouldn't have come here.." Elena said. ** POV Change... Nice going old-self. **She was so nervous.. She didn't want to admit she loved Damon.. But she knew it was true. "Just say it" He said, his face turning serious. "I… Love you Damon." She said quickly almost whispering the words. ** Well... Okay... **"What?" he said.** Asked, actually... hence the question mark...** He was in utter shock.** My exact reaction.** He didn't believe the words he was hearing. "I love you Damon." She said more strongly this time. "I love you to Elena…" He said before moving over to the sofa she was sitting at and kissed her firmly on the lips.** Oh... Wait... WHAT?** Elena put her arms around him and smiled. "It feels good to have that off of my chest… It's been like this for a long time I've loved you from the first time I met you."** Lolwut** Elena said and it was filled with relief. "I wish I would've known that from the start if I would've known that this is what you would say…" Damon said slightly smirking. "Are you sure you're over Stefan..? I don't feel like sharing." Damon said almost growling at the end. Elena took in a deep breath. "Yes. I'm over Stefan. He means nothing to me now." Damon kissed her again on the lips before Elena went to deepen the kiss.** Okay...**

Stefan POV

Stefan had heard this whole exchange. He was heartbroken. He couldn't believe Damon got** *Le Gasp.* I used 'Got'... Dear lord, what is the world coming to? ** the one thing he had left. The one person who filled his existence. The only thing that kept him remotely human. ** Again- that little part actually wasn't really that bad... **Stefan felt a tear fall down his cheek. He had to get out of here. He wouldn't listen to anymore. He couldn't. He ran down the street to Elena's house before trying to get in the door. It was locked. He easily broke the lock on the door. It was maybe 8-9 o'clock at night now. He sneaked into the house before finding Jeremy's room. He had her brother.. So he was going to take hers. "Stefan?" Jeremy said as he saw the angry vampire open his door. "What are you doing here?" ** Hell if I know- I made this entire story up as I went along. **He asked, confused. Stefan moved quickly to his bed. He grabbed his throat and bit into the sensitive flesh. He felt the warm blood slide down his throat. He loved every minute of it. **I really was a crappy writer then... **He continued to feed as Jeremy's heart slowed before it stopped completely. Stefan felt the body become limp then he threw it down and began to write a message using Jeremy's blood on the mirror in the bathroom Elena and Jeremy shared.** ... Stefan, I'm disapointed in you. I told you not to write on the walls! **

Elena POV

"Damon.. It's getting Late.. Jeremy's gonna be worried" Elena said once she pulled away from the kiss. They had been kissing for at least 20 minutes.. **Gee... I didn't know Elena could hold her breath that long... **She enjoyed every second of it. "Okay. I'll bring you home… _Or_ you can stay here.. Perhaps?" He said, slightly smiling. He liked the second one better. "Okay fine. I'll stay here. But let me text him first.. I don't want him to be worried." She said smiling. She didn't think he would offer that for her, she really did want to stay. Damon nodded slightly smiling himself. Elena pulled out her phone and began texting Jeremy. _Hey I won't be home tonight. I'm gonna be at Caroline's tonight. Love you._ Elena finished. "So where should I sleep?" Elena asked. "Well, my bed of course." **-Damn he works fast... **Damon answered matter of fact like. "Okay. But I want to **sleep** tonight Damon." ** BURN!**Damon looked at her and pouted for a second. "I'm tired Damon." Elena said. Damon's pout went to a smirk then started to walk up to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. Elena instantly followed. Damon went and opened the door to his room. Elena walked inside and went to sit on the bed. Damon started to walk away. "Wait!" Elena called. "What?" Damon said, stopping. "I want you to sleep with me Damon.." Elena said, slightly embarrassed.** Okay... Um... WAIT WHAT?! Worst dialouge I have ever written in my existence. Why haven't I taken down this story? God knows how many brain cells I have killed..** "Okay." Damon said, moving to the other side of the bed and laid down. Elena did the same. She almost instantly fell asleep. Damon however, did not.

Damon POV

I can't believe the girl I love is in my bed… Damon thought giddily. He couldn't believe the girl he had worked so hard to get, who he loved and thought about daily was in his bed. After awhile of just laying there Elena reached her arm out and went to cuddle with him. Damon looked at her. He could tell she was dreaming.. He thought he would just take a peek…

*In the dream*

Damon looked around. He was in the boarding house. He could see Stefan and Elena.. Stefan was biting into Elena's neck.** ...Grr... Bad Stefan. Down boy!** Not gently either. Hard. She was crying in pain.. This wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.** Really? I wouldn't of guess, Damon. ** Damon instantly grabbed a wooden chair and broke it before jabbing a makeshift stake into his brother's heart.** Hey... That was expensive, you know. Dammit Damon, we have Stefan writing on walls and you breaking chairs... What the hell is wrong with you guys? Not to mention you stained the carpet with Stefan's blood.. Thank's a lot Damon..** Elena fell to the ground in a heap. Damon rushed over to her, offering his blood, he bit into his own wrist before putting it up to her lips. She sipped greedily, her neck healing quickly. "Are you alright?" Damon said, worriedly. He had almost forgotten it was a dream at this point. "I'm fine.. Now that you are here." She said smiling. She was marvelous **Ooo! I used a considerably big word for this story. Marvelous... I'm proud. Not really...**even in her dreams. Damon quickly changed the dream to something less murderous. They were now at the grill. ***The Grill.. Can't forget Caps...**Damon sat down in a booth across from Elena and then Elena ordered something to eat and drink. Damon ordered a glass of whiskey and began talking to Elena. "Your hair really is beautiful you know…" Damon said grinning. "I have always loved your eyes." Elena said truthfully. Damon gasped as Elena woke up, he was pulled out of it as she was.

*End of dream*

Elena POV

Elena gasped as she was pulled out of her dream.. It had started off as a nightmare, but it somehow turned good when Damon appeared.** Um.. Really? He's a vampire who can maniuplate dreams and is in love with you. Who would've guessed the dream would turn 'good' when he showed up.** "Damon?" Elena said, She was now turned around and not cuddling with Damon anymore. "I'm here." He answered from across the room. He was drinking from a blood bag to regain his strength. Controlling a dream took a lot of work if you haven't been drinking fresh human blood. Elena looked around to where Damon was drinking from the blood bag. "What time is it?" She asked. "It's around 6 o'clock in the morning." He answered. "I'm hungry…" She said quietly. Damon threw the blood bag in his small trash can he had in the room. It was almost filled to the brim with blood bags. **O.o... Someone's got a problem.** "How 'bout I make you something to eat in the kitchen?" Damon said, smiling. In his 150 years, he had picked up a few things on making food. Elena nodded then she got up and began to walk down the stairs. Damon followed almost as if they did this every morning. As if it was normal. When they made it to the kitchen Elena sat down at the small dining room table. "Scrambled eggs and bacon?" Damon suggested. He had bought the food for Elena. Just in case she ever wanted to stay the night.** Someone's sure of themselves...** "Sure." Elena said then added "Where did you learn to make food?" Damon chuckled at that. "When you've been around for as long as I have, you pick up a few things." Elena giggled. "Damon?" She said curiously. "What was your childhood like?" ** Um.. Well that was a random question... Um.. Er... **Damon looked at Elena. "I guess it depends on how you look at it. Before my mother died my father was very nice, loved us both and took good care of us.. After she died he turned the complete opposite. He wasn't very fun to be around after she died." Damon replied honestly. Elena thought for a second. "How did your mother die?" She asked. Damon sighed then continued to tell her "She was murdered by a vampire.. That's why my father hated them so much… He kept that secret with him until we both grew up enough to understand.. Then the night that Stefan accidently told him about Katherine.. He was so surprised .. He didn't understand our love for her.." **Er.. That was so terribl written.. It makes me really want to rewrite it... Oh well.. **Just then Damon looked down at the eggs and bacon. They were done. "Here's your breakfast." Damon said, putting it on a plate and grabbing silverware before setting it in front of her. "Thank you." She said and began eating the eggs. They where scorching hot. She gasped and swallowed the eggs. They burned her throat. "I'm sorry.. Let me get you something to drink.. You should let those cool down.." Damon said all at once. He got up from the seat next to her and grabbed a glass before putting it under the sink and filling it a little bit below the brim. He set the glass next to her and she instantly grabbed it, drinking almost half the glass. Damon chuckled. "Thirsty?" He asked smirking. He moved back to his seat next to her and watched her eat. He loved just watching her. **That didn't sound rapey at all! **After a few more minutes of eating Elena finished. "Done. Now, Damon, I should probably get home..." Damon nodded, He understood. Elena got up and grabbed the dishes, moved to the sink and put them in. "Wait-" Damon called out as she made her way to the door. She stopped. "At least let me take you home." Elena nodded then Damon grabbed his leather jacket and moved to open the door for her. They made their way to Elena's car before Damon jumped in the driver's side. Elena happily jumped into the passenger's seat. Damon turned on the car and began driving back to Elena's house. Elena turned on the radio. The first thing that started playing was 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. Damon groaned. Elena smiled at his reaction, personally, she didn't like the song.. But she loved watching Damon react to it. "Seriously Elena! Can we listen to something that doesn't want to make me kill myself?" Elena giggled then turned the channel. It was a 60's station playing 'the safety dance.' Elena was about to turn it when Damon turned it up. He liked this song. "You like this song?" Elena asked a bit surprised. "Yeah.. I liked it when it first came out." Damon answered truthfully. He began murmuring the lyrics. _"We can dance if we want to.. We can leave your friends behind, Cause if they don't dance.. Then there, No friends of mine." _Elena giggled and Damon stopped. **The bad thing is- this story could really be a ton better and if I took the time to rewrite it... I may, some day... It's so tempting. **"What.. It's a classic." Elena giggled some more. "I just never imagined you in the 60's** Actually, it was the 70's...**.. I mean, I knew you were there but.. I just never thought of you to actually like it." Damon smirked "What were the 60's ** 70's... **like Damon?" Elena asked. She had always wondered what they were like. "Well.. I can tell you one thing, it was a _VERY_ interesting decade. I have to say I personally liked the 20's more but the 60's **I SAID 70'S DAMMIT.. Gah.. you guys just don't get it, do you? **where okay. It was way to colorful for me. I did like the music there though." He said, He was now smiling. Suddenly Damon's happy face turned serious. "What is it Damon…?" Elena asked. "Something's wrong.. Wait here.." Elena nodded.** Like she would ever listen :/... **

Damon POV

Damon could smell all the blood from the car. He opened the car door and made his way to the door of the house. He glanced at the door knob. It was broken. He pushed open the door. He followed the smell of blood up to Jeremy's room. He saw him dead. Damon walked into the bathroom and read the message on the mirror that was written in blood. '_You stole my brother. So I took the life of yours.' _ **Dammit Stefan...**It said. He gasped. Suddenly he could hear the sound of someone screaming.. Elena! He used his vampire speed to get outside. But it was too late.. She was gone. Damon could see the door had been jerked open and she had been forced out of her seat. Damon sniffed the air for any sign of the attacker. He could smell cologne. Not just any cologne ,but the kind Stefan used. **Hmm.. Wonder who the person was... It is such a mystery... ._. ... **

***Not amused*...**

* * *

**Um... I got really bored, only explaination...**

**So... Yeah... Anyone want the other 2 chapters to have commentary added? No?**

**Well... Okay.**

**If anyone does, then ask and we will see c:.**

**So... I'm gonna go now.**

**Um.**

**Bye.**


End file.
